Writing Destiny
by Wild-hearts-cannot-be-broken
Summary: As discovering a rare artefact, Jack finds himself in a dilema. He could have all he ever wanted, but loose Ianto. Would he go for it? Jack x Ianto


Ianto finished his drink and settled to go home. He was always the last one leaving the office, going paper work or cleaning up Owen's mess, who thinks it's completely acceptable to open up some alien to see the inside and leave it all to magically disappear, which, Ianto was pretty sure of it, was what Owen thought happens.

So of course, he got rather surprised when he found Jack lying over the desk, sleeping. He somehow spoiled a cup of some alcoholic beverage that now was soaking his clothes and face.

Oh Jack, what are you doing here. He thought, but didn't ask out loud. Ianto first removed his coat, it was all dirty due to the drink, and he grabbed Jack in the arms and carried him to a sofa, where he was laid off. He was stronger than he looked, he could do it without much of effort. Ianto took off his own jacket and use it to cover Jack's body, to warm him up.

Look at him, he thought. He wondered what would he be dreaming about, foolishly hoping he's dreams wouldn't be much different from his owns. Jack looked so peaceful, almost happy sleeping. Ianto knew Jack wasn't entirely happy, even though hardly a minute could pass without a smirk or a funny joke. He softly put his hand on Jack's cheek and found himself whispering sorry.

When he intended to take the hand, another one stopped him.

Jack was awake.

"Kiss me."

"Jack. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was awake the whole time. I just wanted a lift to bed, and you brought me- To a sofa. Ha ha, very funny, Ianto."

He said it. His name. Ianto loved how Jack pronounce his name, his unique way of saying how much he cared, how much he loved, how much he needed him, in two syllables.

"Kiss me." He repeated.

"You're drunk."

"I am." Jack quickly sat in the sofa. "And next you gonna say I need to sleep and tomorrow I'll have a hangover and won't remember this." He put his hands in Ianto's shoulders and rolled the two men so that Ianto would be sited on the sofa and Jack's on his lap. "And if you dare to say I'm about to steal your virtue we got a real problem. It's just a kiss. So kiss me."

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, and leaned to him to softly kiss his lips. Jack tasted badly, a mixture of alcohol and sleep, but Ianto didn't mind. Of course, with Jack it was never just a kiss. Ianto was holding Jack's head I the cheeks as if he was afraid of letting go and Jacks arms were around the other's back, in a tight hug. Jack kissed him back avidly and from one moment to the other his mouth was on his lover's collar bones and Ianto kissed Jack in the forehead, moaning. He whispered into Jack's ear:

"Who said anything about virtue?"

Jack smirked, remembering why he liked the welsh so much. How couldn't he. He went up to meet Ianto's mouth again bite his lower lip and then laid him on the couch and unbuttoned his shirt with his mouth – He was rather skilled with it. – And he continued lowering until he, while maintaining an intense eye contact with Ianto, unzipped his pants with his teeth.

"God, Jack, stop teasing and do- Something!" Ianto begged, which maked Jack laugh.

Ianto meant to roll up to Jack but as they were on the couch the adventure ended on the floor and they both laughed at it. Ianto took of Jack's shirt and kissed his chest and belly, playing with his belly button, making Jack shivering from pleasure.

"Your tongue is killing me- Oh. Oh!" He managed to say, right before the said tongue moved lower and lower. None of them felt the need of moving back to the sofa, so they ended up doing it on the floor. After both laid on the floor, naked, Jack's head resting on Ianto's chest.

"I love you, Ianto." – Jack said, all of a sudden

Uh hoh. Where did that came from?

"What were you doing here so late?" Ianto asked

Jack giggled. "Only you to try to rationalise what and why I said what I said. Did it ever cross your mind that I mean it?"

"I love you too, Jack."

"You still want to know what was I doing here?"

"Yes."

Jack turned on his stomach to face him, and Ianto realised the importance of the situation.

"What happened, Jack?"

"Today- Yesterday I found this thing in the archives, I don't know how I didn't notice it yet. It's like a pen, less the actual writing thing part. I only saw it once before." He hesitated before continuing. "In the time agency."

"Does that mean-?"

"Yes." Jack answered. "We click the button and go. Just click the button."

Ianto spent some time in deep thoughts, muttering things like 'well', or 'but'. He squinted his eyes and looked up so that Jack wouldn't see him loosing the fight with the tears, but acting like that, sure Jack knew. He tried to hold Ianto's hand but he didn't let.

"And I suppose you want to use it?"

"Are you asking me if I want to go back to a time when my family was alive and I was happy? Because I think you know my answer."

"So this is goodbye then."

Ianto stood up and picked up his clothes, starting to dress.

"You're missing the question." Jack said

"What question?"

"Your question."

He turned to face Jack, with his pants already dressed but shirtless. He shouted "I'm actually not in the mood for riddles so if you want to say something just bloody say it at once!"

"You asked what I was doing here." Ianto's eyes brighten with understanding and a tear rolled down his cheek. He smiled. "I broke the pen, Ianto. I wouldn't want to go without you. I wouldn't like that."

"I'm sorry for keeping you here."

"No. You're the best thing ever happened to me."

"I love you."

"I should be thanking you."

"So thank me."

Jack arched an eyebrow and smirked.


End file.
